MAA
by lishaumrey
Summary: After a tragedic car accident Riddhi (Indian girl) losses both her husband and the baby but Lord Krishna has other plans for her as she becomes the mother of this beautiful angel when a well-known celebrity with blonde hairs, wet blue eyes with grief similar to her owns stands before her asking for help. ( on hold ) This story is ongoing on wattpad where it was originally posted.
1. Beginning

a/n

This is Gulisha namastey and hii!!

I am an Indian so English is my second language.

M new to fiction writing so plz bear with me and if any suggestions plz comment but don't bad mouth on me and my story.

This one is dedicated to my friend crazy fan of Chris hemsworth (Thor) loves reading about fanfiction so I think of giving her one with Indian character ( female lead)

Plz support me and correct my mistake of any u may also suggest situation /scenes.

thank you buddies for reading !!

 **Preview**

 **She was in soo much pain physical as well emotional screaming out panting as the contractions becomes unbearable it's time she knows but all she is thinking about was her husband DEAD HUSBAND( Harsh ) the car accident ,the pain, the loud crash of meta..and another contraction hit her it's hurt! the accident caused the labor and now her baby's life is in danger.The doctors are doing their best but the chances of baby survival are marginal all now left in this foreign land for her is her baby who is fighting for their life.**


	2. chapter 1

I don't own Chris hemsworth or any celebrity/ real person character featured in this fanfic unfortunately "sobs". I only own this story plot its originally mine ok.and if related to anyone than thats totally coincidence.

My first chapter guys Wish me luck !

 **Riddhi POV**

The constant beeping of machine was the first thing I heard when my senses finally started working.I tried to open my eyes but my body is not listening to me then suddenly m aware of the pain in my lower body with great strength

I opened my eyes the room is not familiar the bed is hard and it's slightly cold in here roaming my eyes around I looked down at my lower half ..where my belly?? M not pregnant anymore where is my baby?? Then it's rushing back to me the labor ,the accident Harsh..

"kanha (Lord Krishna Nick name) why this is happening to me"

my throat feels like sandpaper my voice hoarse after screaming out through contractions but i don't remember my baby's face or crying ohh where is baby ?? Harsh and my baby.. I started panicking I want my baby where's my baby the machine connected through my body starts beeping loudly the door suddenly opens the nurse enters rushing toward me talking tome, hushing me, my voice suddenly lost I want to ask where's my baby but no words came out suddenly big rough hands are on my hands gently pushing them back on bed shushing me..

"came down plz mrs roy try to breath in and out"

The calm voice register through my brain suddenly I was breathing in and out as told , I don't even know that DOC is also present here.

"Me..rra bach..cha" slirred words came from my mouth .They are looking confused and alert I tried again but they are not giving me answer.

Doc - "Mrs roy plz talk in English are u understanding me ,due you remember you are in hospital ?"

ohh I was talking in Hindi I don't even realize.

Riddhi- "my b.. baby..I wa want my baby" I asked in weak stuttering voice.

DOC- "Mrs roy I am your doc Dr Henry William and this is nurse Margret and you are asleep for 2 days after delivering a baby girl but..umm she was stillborn baby I am really sorry for your loss."

I didn't listen after stillborn my baby is dead ?? What am gonna do now?? Ohh Kanha.. Harsh left me with this precious last gift but now I am all alone .. without family, my baby girl I can't even meet her saw her face.. cradle her to my chest .ohh God what m gonna do ??

"Mrs roy plz calm down stress is not good for you I understand your loss but plz calm down Margret give her a sedative she's hyperventilating ."

I hear doc voice between my hard sobbing it's getting difficult to breath my head is pounding my heart hurts as if it was peirced raw with glass ..

m widow now in this foreign land without my family ,my loved ones in this hospital..my vision's blacking outs ..help me Kanha u were always there plz give me my family back or took me their with them.. with it

everything turns black..

A.n.

Hindi words -

Mera bachcha— my baby

So how was the 1st chapter guys I Know it's short but it's the intro of Riddhi and her situation any grammitical mistakes m sorry for that and my frnd finally notice the story woohoo ..she's Soo happy ..me tooo.. thanks 4 reading.


End file.
